


Plans

by Sinistretoile



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fucking, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: A mission leads to desire in a hot, confined space (I suck a summaries. I'm sorry. Just read it ok? It's good. I swear.)





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> My submission to persephone-is-here-omg's 1 year anniversary challenge. My prompt was Niall Horan 'Slow Hands' and I chose Bucky Barnes. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBmNcLBaPUE

So. Fucking. Hot. Too hot to do anything. Even Bucky, who hates the cold, had removed some of his layers. He sat shirtless. She was one of the few he was completely comfortable doing that with. They were hiding. In an attic crawl space of the stucco house somewhere in South America. Location classified.  
The target wasn’t anywhere close to here. But with Bucky’s long range rifle and the fact that he’d been an Army sniper before he’d become the Fist of Hydra, we didn’t have to be. She’d asked him why they couldn’t be down in the house. And he said it was too obvious. Her scoff did nothing to change his opinion.  
“Buck. It’s so hot. Can we please just go down and turn on that window unit? It’s one room.”  
“No.”  
She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Fine. He was gonna be that way. Then she was taking matters into her own hands. She opened the trap door and climbed down.  
“Where you goin’, doll?”  
“To get some ice water. Or is that not allowed either?”  
Bucky turned his attention back to the slats of the vent. Reading the lips of the members of the drug cartel, their target would be arriving soon. He heard her scuff the floor as she climbed back up the trap door and into the crawl space with him. Ice clinked in the glass of water she sat next to him.  
“Thanks, doll.” He glanced over his shoulder at her and did a double take. “What are you doing?” She’d stripped out of her gear completely. It sat in a neat pile next to where she lounged against the wall.  
“I’m hot, Bucky. You won’t let me turn on the air, in one room. You insist we stay up here in this sweltering, claustrophobic space. So.” She shrugged. “This is what you get.” He turned away slowly. The image of her bare breasts and the boy shorts clinging to her snugly shoved a spike of desire straight into his cock. “Any news on the target?”  
“Should be arriving any time.” Bucky shifted so he lay flat, pressing his growing cock into the hardwood floor. He’d been able to stem his erection when she’d only been unzipped. Her whining about the heat had helped too.  
“Thank fuck for that. I’m ready to check into a hotel room and get out of here. Not that I don’t mind the company.” Her bare foot skimmed up the back of his thigh and his ass. He reflexively pressed into the floor.  
She raised her eyebrow at the movement but didn’t draw attention to it. Bucky sometimes got embarrassed when he couldn’t control things because of his altered brain chemistry. And even though she imagined him pressing his cock into her, she just bit her lip and looked away.  
Bucky cleared his throat. “Any word from Steve?”  
“He’s gonna meet us in Cancun.” She took an ice cube from the glass. “I can’t wait to get on that beach with a rum drink and stand in the water in a bikini.” She smoothed the cold cube over her throat and chest, sighing in a small amount of relief.  
Bucky glanced over his shoulder and froze. Her nipples stood hard with the temperature difference. He must have whimpered because she opened her eyes. They were as dark as his with lust. She bit her bottom lip then leaned forward. Bucky didn’t move as she crawled over his prone body, her chilly hands sliding up the outside of his thighs. He flinched when they touched his back.  
“What are your plans for Cancun, Sarge?” She knelt above him on all fours. Her breasts rested against his shoulder blades. Her lips brushed the shell of his ear as he spoke.  
Bucky cleared his throat then swallowed. “I plan on scooping a beautiful, sexy woman off the beach, taking her back to my room, and making her cum until her legs shake and the only thing she can say is my name.” It was her turn to whimper, in want and jealousy. Any woman would be lucky to have the man underneath her.  
“Lucky girl.”  
“She’s about to be.” He looked through the scope and focused.  
“Oh she is?” Her arms wrapped around his chest then slipped down his abdomen. It flexed under her touch. His shoulder shifted with the recoil of the shot. The target, a corrupt and rogue C.I.A. agent fell dead.  
“Damn right, she is.” Bucky twisted and grabbed her by the back of the hair, bringing her mouth to his roughly. His body rolled beneath her as their tongues danced lazily. His hands began to roam her warm, sweaty skin. His fingertips mapped her, memorized every touch that made her squirm and sigh before they slipped into that back of her shorts. “Wanna take this downstairs, doll?”  
She tugged his bottom lip with her teeth as she grinded against his cock. “Oh now you wanna go downstairs.”  
“Oh you-“ Bucky cut himself off, crashing their mouths together. His tongue ran the show, tasting her mouth and drawing delicious whimpers from her. His fingers teased her slit from behind. She pushed up on her knees and opened his pants, reaching in to take hold of his cock.  
Bucky grunted and pushed up into her hand. “Fuck, doll.” His head dropped back and he arched off the wooden floor. He thrust his fingers inside her and made her cry out. “So tight…I don’t know if I’ll fit.”  
“Pussy stretches like math, Bucky bear.” He laughed and looked at her. He reached up to cup her jaw.  
“I haven’t been too mean, have I?”  
“No, baby.” She kissed his palm. “Stevie was wrong to think we couldn’t partner up because of our affair.”  
“You did almost make me miss the shot.”  
She squeezed him. “Liar. I bet the hole is in the center of his forehead.”  
Bucky smirked for a moment then his mouth fell open. “You’re right.” He shimmied the trousers down enough to free his cock then grasped her hips. “Climb on, baby doll.” She pushed up onto her knees, letting him hold his cock straight for her.  
It was slow going as she stretched around him and took more of him. His hands moved over her breasts and down her sides then up to cradle her jaw as she began to move. Her eyes closed and lips parted. He thumbed across her bottom lip then drew it down.  
He lifted his hips to match her slow ride. His fingertips danced down her spine, leaving goose bumps in their wake across her skin, pulling her nipples tighter. She combed her hair back from her face, and he looked up at her with all the love he felt for her but couldn’t see to ever properly express.  
“Cum for me, baby doll.” His hand dropped to where their bodies met. Her body danced above his with every stroke of his thumb up and down her clit. “That’s it, beautiful. Just let go.” She leaned back, digging her nails into his thighs, her body shaking and dripping sweat as she came. Bucky surged up, wrapping his arms under her to hold onto her shoulders. He grunted, his hips snapping up into her as he jerked her down on his cock. “Fuck, you’re-so-perfect.” He watched her face fall slack in bliss as he took over. “So-fucking-good.” He grunted. “M’gonna-m’gonna cum.” He pressed his open mouth against her sternum, scraping his teeth over her salty skin as his face scrunched up. She tightened around him even as he twitched, impossibly hard inside her. Then everything went white.

She stood in the knee-deep water, sipping her rum punch. The sun glistened off her sweaty and oily skin. She wore a red bikini, strings tied at her neck, mid-back and hips. Bucky watched her from the shade. Her fingertips skimmed over the water. She turned to him, making a show of trailing the warm crystal water down her chest and belly with her fingertips.  
Steve sat down just as Bucky stood up. “Where you going?”  
“I’ve got some plans I made in Mexico City.” Steve walked him strut across the sand and into the water. She lifted her arms to loop over his shoulders, but he bent and grabbed her around the waist throwing her over his shoulder. Her howling laughter made Steve smile as the lovers trudged through the sand to their private bungalow.


End file.
